Something To Remember
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Tygra falls in love with a mysterious woman and the ThunderCats don't like it. I'm terrible with summaries.
1. Default Chapter

**Something to Remember**

**Part One**

Tygra shut the lights off to his lab, signaling the end of the day for the striped tiger. He was the last to go to bed that night. The Thundercat was beginning to wonder if how he was living his life now was really worth it.  He spent his whole life in the lab, studying life instead of enjoying it. He was happier in the lab. There he could be at peace with himself, concentrate on his beloved science. Yes, science. The striped tiger loved science. It was his favorite thing: reading and learning more things about any of the branches of science. And yet, the tiger wondered if he was missing anything because he was so devoted to his science. Maybe love or a companion?

The tiger shook his head at the nonsense as he entered his bedroom. His empty bedroom was a single bed, chest, desk, closet, and a bookshelf filled with his science books from Old Thundera. Still his mind wondered to the empty bed. Why? Tygra never really was in a relationship. He stopped before it got serious. He didn't think that it was important, that it would get in the way of his beloved science. Nothing was more important than that.

Now lying on the soft covers of his bed, he thought about getting in a possible relationship. He wondered if his life would be different if he was in a relationship, someone to share his life with. Would he be happier? Would his life be better? He thought about Pumyra, but immediately threw that thought out. Pumyra just wasn't his type at all. Rolling on his side, he thought about Cheetara. She seemed perfect for him in every way. She was smart, beautiful, benevolent, and almost perfect for Tygra, but there was a problem. 

Lion-O. The young lord seemed to be taken by the cheetah, and if anyone were to mate to provide an heir, it would and should be those two. He then thought about having a relationship with the other females on the planet. The only ones the ThunderCats have encountered were the Warrior Maidens, but he didn't see anything happening with them. Sighing, he figured his time has passed for love and felt he was destined to be alone. 

*****

It was a clear, crisp cool night on Third Earth. Unusual for a summer night. The moon was full and bright. Everyone slept content on the planet, unaware of any doom. A white mist floated in the sky. It gently glides past the Treetop Kingdom, the Wollo Village and Berbil Village. The mist move towards Cat's Lair. It floated to Tygra's windowsill. Tygra unaware of the mist rolled on his side and grumbled in his sleep.

"Tygra. Tygra," a soothing voice called.

The tiger awakened. Through his blurry vision, he saw something white on his window ledge. He blinked again. Vision clearing, he saw a woman standing in the window. She wore an all white dress that had slits running to her mid-thigh. She steps down and walks to Tygra. Tygra sat up in his bed as the mysterious woman stood at the foot of it. 

"Who are you?" Tygra asked.

The woman slowly walked to Tygra and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm what you've been missing in life."

"You are?"

Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at Tygra. "Yes. You have been so cooped with your work that you haven't stopped to see what you have been missing in life." The dark-haired woman took Tygra's hand and helped him out of bed. She led him to the ledge. Tygra looked down to see they were very high up. 

"Wait. Where are we going? You don't expect me to jump out the window. I can't fly."

The woman put her fingers on his lips. "Trust me, Tygra."

Taking his hand, she leapt out the window, taking him with her. They were flying. Flying high on 3rd Earth. Tygra experienced this before. He was under Silky's control. He felt happier flying with someone else, so he could share the experience. It was perfect. She--the mysterious woman was so beautiful. Her hair was a long, silky black like an onyx jewel. Her eyes were a deep mocha color. Her skin, a soft bronze color. Her hand felt so soft, warm, and fit so perfectly in his. They flew all over the planet, exploring the beauty of the mountains, islands, natural terrain. 

After their journey, they landed near a lake. She looked at him. "Tell me, Tygra--isn't it more beautiful to see and explore the earth instead of reading about it."

"Yes, it is, " the humble Tygra said wrapping his arms around her. "Especially, if you're around a special person." 

The woman ran her fingers through Tygra's orange mane. "Oh, Tygra, I sense you are so sensitive. You hide yourself inside in your studies instead of letting anyone in. Why?"

"I'm afraid I won't be accepted if I don't seem serious, intelligent, quiet all the time. If I show a fun side of myself, no one will take me seriously. I can't get away with it like Lion-O or Panthro or the others. So, I shut everyone out and concentrate on my science. It makes me happy. It gives me pleasure."

"It makes you forget real happiness, real pleasure. Didn't you love once?"

"I left the relationship before it could come to that. She wouldn't accept me, I know. In time, I'm pretty sure she would have left me."

"So instead of taking a chance, you threw yourself in something you knew wouldn't betray you--your work, your beloved science. You are intelligent, Tygra, but your science won't give you everything. It won't give you love."

"Science is essential to life. Without it, nothing would exist," Tygra argued.

"Love is essential to life. Without it, nothing will exist, including you and your love for science."

Tygra knew she had point. This was a first for the tiger. No one was ever to shut him up like that.  He was amazed someone outwitted him.

"Yes, you are right," Tygra agreed. 

"Then give it a chance," she stepped closer and took a hold of his hand. "Give love a chance and....me."

Tygra looked into her eyes. He saw honesty, kindness, and love.

"Open your heart, Tygra. Let go of your fears and doubts. Don't you want to, Tygra?"

"Yes."

"Then give yourself to me. If you let me in, we will never be apart," the soft-spoken woman took the moment to kiss him. 

Tygra felt electrified and more alive than before. His lips tingled at the feel of her gentle lips on his. She forced him to open and allow her to explore the insides of his mouth. She ran her fingers through his striped hair and his hands ran up and down her back. Tygra felt different somehow. He felt his heart opening, opening to things he shut his heart off from. It was a strange feeling of lightness, a little fearful but in a good way. His heart pounded at the new feelings. After meeting this woman just once, could he be in love?

Tygra found the answer to the question as he spent the rest of the night talking to her, telling her everything, his hopes, dreams, everything. His arms wrapped around hers as they talked through the night and enjoyed the quiet silence between them. 

After endless minutes, Tygra asked, "Who are you? What's your name? Where are you from?"

The woman removed herself from his comfortable arms. She looked at him softly.

"I cannot tell you now, but I promise you, you will find out. I must go now."

"Go? Where? Let me come with you."

"No, not now, but soon hopefully." She leaned in close to him and kissed him again, savoring the last of his sweet taste, his loving embrace a little longer before leaving. She pulled apart and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Tygra," she whispered before fading before him.

"No, don't leave!" Tygra shouted.

"I'll be back, Tygra. I'll be back," her voice whispered in the wind.

Tygra bolted out of his bed in a flash. He looked at the window; the sun was up. He looked down and took a moment to recover. "It was a dream," he said sadly.

Throwing off the covers, the tiger grabbed his uniform from the closet, jumped in the shower for a quick wash up and headed for his lab. As he let the hot water revive him for the day, he also tried to wash away the memories of the woman. After his shower, he found that she was still on his mind. He thought going to his lab would make him forget about her. Upon placing his hand on the doorknob, he thought about the woman he dreamt about and his avoiding life in his box that he called his lab.

"I think a nice walk would be better," he told himself. 

Tygra walked out of Cat's Lair feeling a little better. He smelled the flowers, listened to the birds singing, taking in the breathtaking morning glow of the earth. This was good for him he thought. He walked to the lake he dreamt he and the woman were. He looked at the crystal blue lake and then at the sky. Something caught his eye. There was a bright star moving in the sky. It was too far for him to get an idea what it might be. A meteorite. No, it was a ship. It looked like it was in trouble as smoke came out. It was flying fast. It was going to crash and from the looks of it, nearby.

Tygra quickly grabbed his bola whip and opened communication to Cat's Lair. "Tygra to Cat's Lair. Come in."

"Panthro here. What is it, Tygra?"  
  


"Check your monitors. A ship is going to crash a few miles from Lake Sierra."

Panthro punched in some keys. "Yes, I see. We're on our way."

"I'll get to the site and wait for you. Tygra out." 

Tygra ran as fast as he could to the site. He heard a loud crash. It was the ship he knew. When he arrived, he saw that smoke filled the air. There was also a small fire. Tygra knew he had to check for survivors and get them out fast. Tygra found the door and opened it. Dark smoke enveloped him, but he continues on. He saw someone in the pilot seat unconscious. He unbuckled the safety belt and picks the person up. It was then that he realized that he was holding a woman. He made his way out of the ship and laid the woman on the ground. He wiped some of the smoke smudge off her face and gasped when he got a good look at her.

"It's her. The woman from my dreams."


	2. STR2

Something to Remember

Part Two

Tygra noticed the woman wasn't breathing. He immediately gave her CPR. After a fourth try, the woman coughed up the smoke. Tygra helped her sit up. The woman leaned on him and closed her eyes. After a moment, the woman opened her eyes and looked up at Tygra. 

"Tygra?"

"It is you. I thought I'd never see you again," Tygra hugged her.

At this moment, the Thunder tank roared and stopped in front of the two. Lion-O, Cheetara and Panthro jumped up.

"Is she all right?" Lion-O asked.

Tygra looked up. "She's fine, Lion-O. Just a little too much smoke inhalation."

"How did it happen?" Panthro asked.

The woman looked up at the group. "I was flying in my ship when something went wrong. I'm not sure what it was. It caught fire and I had no choice but to crash land."

"That's when I found her, and I thought I lost you forever," Tygra said and kissed the top of her head.

Cheetara looked confused at the close affection between Tygra and the mysterious woman. They had just met and Tygra was holding her and kissing her. "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Jasmine. I came from the planet Elapidae. I ruled the planet alone and I came here to see my beloved Tygra."

Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro had stunned expressions on their face after that statement was made.

"Beloved....."

"Tygra?" Lion-O finished Panthro's words.

"You two have met before?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes. Jasmine and I met in a dream last night, but it felt so real."

Jasmine took Tygra's hand. "That's because it was real, as my love for you."

"So is mine," Tygra said and kissed Jasmine.

Lion-O, Panthro and Cheetara, still not understanding the situation looked at each other and shrugged an "I don't know" look. Tygra and Jasmine stopped kissing and looked at the Thundercats.

Lion-O introduced himself. "I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. These are fellow Thundercat Nobles, Cheetara and Panthro," he points to Tygra, "you already met Tygra. We will tow your ship back to Cat's Lair and repair it. Until then, you are welcome to stay with us at Cat's Lair."

Jasmine smiled at the ThunderCats. "Thank you for your generosity. I accept."

*****

It took only a few days before all the repairs were made to Jasmine's ship. However, she was still there enjoying her company with Tygra. Cheetara took in all the closeness and affectionate behavior between Tygra and Jasmine. The psychic cheetah was becoming suspicious. Something wasn't right. She needed to think about this. Finding a quiet and comforting place to think, Cheetara entered the council room and sat on the windowsill. Every time she thought about Jasmine, she got this weird nagging feeling.

"Why do I feel this way about her? Jasmine seems like a nice and friendly woman. I've never seen Tygra happier. So, why am I not happy for him?"

"Cheetara?"

Cheetara looked up and saw Lion-O. He had just entered the room. He walked to her and noticed her concern look.

"What's wrong?"

Cheetara shrug her shoulders. "Nothing, I guess. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about Jasmine. She seems right for Tygra and I should be happy about it, but I'm not."

"Maybe you're jealous," Lion-O guessed taking a seat next to Cheetara.

Cheetara looked perplexed. "Jealous? I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

Lion-O shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe you're jealous Tygra found someone and it's not you."  
  


"You are wrong right there, Lion-O. Tygra is no more than a friend to me. I would be happy for Tygra if he is in a good relationship, but this one......it doesn't feel right. I don't think he should be in this one. I get the feeling that Jasmine is hiding something."

"Have you thought about telling Tygra this?"

"No, I don't think it's best. I need to find evidence to prove that Jasmine isn't right for him." Cheetara looks out the window. She saw Tygra and Jasmine walking hand in hand back in the lair. "You know, even Tygra sometimes doubt my senses. He never said that, but I can tell."

"Not scientific?" Lion-O guessed.

Cheetara looks at Lion-O and smiles. "Yes. Besides, I could be wrong about this."

"When have you ever been wrong?" Lion-O asked.

"I thought Panthro was captured by Mumm-Ra, stuck in Castle Plundarr, and stranded at Hook Mountain all at once."

"That wasn't your fault. That was Vultureman and Alluro's Telepathy Beam," Lion-O corrected her. He just realized something. Cheetara was always right with her hunches. She may be right this time. "Cheetara, you maybe on to something. Time will tell if Jasmine is all she claims to be. If you feel very strong about your senses, then you should tell Tygra now to spare his feelings." Lion-O advised getting off the windowsill. "It's best to know now than to find out years later what a huge mistake you've made." He gave her an assuring smile and walked out of the room.

Cheetara thought about Lion-O's advice. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I should tell Tygra now. I do feel strongly about it, and it will save him from getting hurt. However, I don't know if he will listen to me since he's so crazy about her. No, I have to risk it. Tygra's my friend. I'm sure he'll do the same for me._

Mind made up, Cheetara left the room, searching for Tygra. It didn't take her long. She bumped into him halfway to his lab.

"Oh, sorry, Tygra, but I'm glad I ran into you. I have to talk to you."

"Really? About what?"

"Jasmine," Tygra's face seems to light up at the name. Cheetara continued "..and you. How did it happen? How did you two get together?"

"I saw her in my dreams. We had the most wonderful time together. She promised we would be together and we are. Isn't she wonderful?"

He sounded so light and happy. Cheetara just couldn't understand why she felt there was something wrong.

"A dream? That's it? You only met her in a dream and when you finally meet her, you're all over her like a sick puppy?"

"Sick puppy? My affection for Jasmine isn't puppy love. It's real, pure love. She's everything I want in life."

"Everything you want in life? Tygra, you're a book worm." Tygra looked stunned at Cheetara's words but she continued. "Don't give me that look, Tygra. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. All you ever wanted to do was to study everything there is about science and use that knowledge to help others as a Thundercat and you are doing that. You told me that yourself."

Tygra folded his arms and scoffed at the cheetah. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

"Jealous?" Cheetara repeated. "Of you? Tygra you're a friend to me. You know that."

"Hmm, I wonder all this time, Cheetara...could you be jealous that I'm with Jasmine and not you?"

"Have you completely lost it, Tygra? I am not jealous of you. I would be happy for you if you found someone to love, but this Jasmine isn't the one for you. There's something about her I don't trust."

The cheetah sighed not being able to get through her friend. She ran a hand through her hair and looked back up at the tiger. 

"Think about it, Tygra. How can you be in love with someone you met in a dream?"

"How can you be in love with someone ten years your junior, mentally?" Tygra asked.

Cheetara placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"Lion-O."

Cheetara looked at Tygra oddly.

"Don't look so innocent. I know about your feelings for Lion-O."

"Lion-O and I aren't even like that and don't change the subject. Jasmine isn't the right person for you. You can't fall in love with someone in one day let alone a dream. It takes time. Your problem is that you never experience having a girlfriend because you were concentrated on your science. You think you are in love, but its just lust. It's infatuation, Tygra not love."

"You're wrong, Cheetara. I love her. She loves me. She understands me. She accepts me for who I am."

"Is that why you love her?"

"No, she's smart, beautiful...she cares. She's right for me."

Cheetara shook her head. "This isn't right, Tygra. You know I wouldn't say anything unless I'm sure?"

Tygra looked away at the cheetah. Cheetara turned Tygra's face to look at her. 

"Just think about what I said."

Cheetara left Tygra standing in the hall. Jasmine watches from a corner. She heard the whole conversation.

*****  
  


Tygra avoided Cheetara the rest of the day, except for dinner where he didn't say much of anything and ate his food as quickly as he could and left. He was upset at Cheetara thinking ill about Jasmine. She was so special to him. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He retired to his room for the rest of the night. Tygra sat in his bed under the covers, reading when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," he said turning the page.

Jasmine entered. Tygra looked up to see who it was and he beamed. He stared at her longingly in her dark evening gown. Her hair was down full of curls. She seems to glow as she walked towards him. The woman sat on the bed and looked at him.

"How's my handsome tiger?"

Tygra closed his book. "Wonderful, now that you are here." Tygra tossed the book aside, pulled Jasmine close to him and kissed her. _How can Cheetara think this is wrong? She's the one who's wrong._

Jasmine suddenly pulled back and looked at him with sad eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"I think the time has come for me to leave."

"Leave?" Tygra was stunned. "No, you can't leave. I won't let you. I love you."

"And I love you, too, but my place isn't here, Tygra. It's with my people. I must continue to lead them. I....I want you to come with me."

*****

Cheetara turned over in her bed sleeping. After dinner, she did her nightly watch and went to sleep. It was all quiet in her room. Her window was open to keep the room cool from the summer heat. As she slept, she didn't see something slither into her room. It started off as one, then two, three and continues to increase. Black venomous cobras were entering the cheetah's room. They entered from her open window and her air vent. One by one, they continue to enter her room. They surrounded and began crawling on her bed.

*****

"Come with you?" Tygra repeated. "I'm needed here. I'm a Thundercat."

"Yes, I know, but do the Thundercats give you the respect you deserve. You're smart, strong. You don't have any leadership role in the organization."

"Of course I do, Jasmine. I'm second-in-command."

"Yes, you are," she agreed. "But they don't respect you. They tease you; Panthro for sure. Don't you remember telling me about how Panthro still tease you from time-to-time about the incidents with the Silky Fruit and Keystone? It wasn't your fault. You were tricked. It could happen to anyone in that situation. A man as big and as strong as Panthro shouldn't be afraid of bats, but he is and you haven't teased him about that."

"Yes, you are right about that, but I'm not sure about leaving the Thundercats. They are my friends."

"Tygra, with me, you will be king of an entire planet. You will be respected, love, although I will love you more. I know it's a hard decision to make. I only want you to be happy. So, take your time. Can you guarantee me that?"

Tygra gently caressed her face. "Of course, I will. You know that."

Jasmine smiled. She kissed him and ran her fingers up his chest and into his hair. She pulled apart breathing heavily. "I love you, Tygra."

"I love you, too, Jasmine."

Jasmine kissed Tygra again. Tygra wrapped his arms around her and brought her down with him on the bed. 

*****

Cheetara continue to sleep. Not noticing countless snakes in her room. She rolled on her back and opened her eyes. Staring in front of her was a cobra with its hoods flared, fangs waiting to bite into her pure flesh, and hissing at her.

Oblivious to the loud scream from Cheetara's room, Tygra and Jasmine continued to make love. Both were now half dressed when they heard the scream, but neither pulled away from each other. Another scream was heard. Tygra thought he had heard something and pulled away from Jasmine.

"What is it, Tygra?" a breathless Jasmine asked stroking Tygra's arm. 

"I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," Jasmine said. She brought Tygra down with her and kissed Tygra again: on the lips, the side of his face and then his neck. Turned on again, Tygra resume kissing Jasmine.

Lion-O, Panthro, and the Thunder kittens were sleeping when they heard the scream. They rushed to Cheetara's room. When they got there, snakes were coming out of Cheetara's room from under the door and on top of the door. Lion-O used the Sword of Omens to cut the snakes head off. Panthro pulled out his nunchuks and blast the snakes away. The twins used their pellets to create knives to cut the snakes.

"We've got to get inside. If there are this many snakes out here, imagine how many there are with Cheetara," Lion-O said cutting the cobras heads off with the Sword of Omens.

"Why isn't Tygra here?" WilyKit asked cutting the snakes with a knife. "Didn't he hear Cheetara's scream?"

"Yeah, we could use his bolo whip to burn the snakes," her brother added.

Tygra pulled himself off Jasmine and sat up on the bed. Jasmine sat up. "What's wrong, Tygra? You're not ready?"

"It's not that. Something's wrong. I could have sworn I heard something a while ago."

There was a knock on the door.

Jasmine got under the covers of Tygra's bed. Tygra put on his pants and went to the door.

"WilyKat? What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"Tygra, why aren't you with us at Cheetara's room?"

"What's happening?"

"What's happening?!" the teen repeated. "Didn't you hear Cheetara's scream?! There are hundreds of cobras coming out of her room!"

"I'm on my way." Tygra said. He grabbed his bola whip and ran out the door with WilyKat.

While Panthro and WilyKit continue to battle the snakes, cutting off their heads, Lion-O kicked Cheetara's door down. Cheetara's room was covered with snakes. The cheetah was lying on her bed unconscious. Her staff laid in one of her hands. She was able to put up a fight until a cobra got to her. The largest cobra among all the cobras, probably the king, had its scaly body wrapped around the Cheetara's. The King Cobra had it fangs near her neck, hissing at it, ready to bite. Lion-O saw the snakes coming towards him, but he didn't care. His main concern was getting to Cheetara. Deciding to take them all out together, Lion-O aimed his sword at the snakes.

"HO!" The sword glowed a bright light disintegrating all, but the King Cobra, which still has its body, wrapped around Cheetara.

The cobra turned to Lion-O angry. It released its hold on Cheetara and turned its attention to the Lord of the Thundercats. It gave off an intimidating stare as the hoods flared farther than it had before. Lion-O wasn't threatened by the snake. The snake slyly moved towards Lion-O, fangs out. It made an attempt to bite Lion-O but failed. Lion-O dodged. He took one quick swipe and cut the head of the cobra off. With the snake dead, Lion-O ran to Cheetara's side. He checks to see where the snake bit her. He found a swelling on her right thigh. Tygra entered.

"What happened?"  
  


"Cheetara was bitten by a cobra on her right thigh," Lion-O answered.

"We have to keep her body still," Tygra said.

"I'll call Pumyra," Kit said and ran out.

By the time Pumyra arrived, Tygra had drained most of the poison out of Cheetara's system. Pumyra was able to treat her but Cheetara was still unconscious. She and Tygra left the sickbay to meet with everyone waiting outside including Jasmine.

"Well?" Lion-O asked.

"We did all that we could do. There is still poison in Cheetara's system that we couldn't reach. I injected an antidote in her. It's going to take a while for it to work so Cheetara may be out for the next few days, a week maybe. It's all on her now," Pumyra explained.

Lion-O nodded his head and went to his bedroom. The others disperse and went back to their chambers. Pumyra went back in sickbay. Tygra and Jasmine were the only ones left.

"If only I got there sooner--" Tygra blamed himself.

"It's not your fault, Tygra. If anything, you should blame me." Jasmine said.

"Why? You had nothing to do with this."

"I was trying to get you to make love to me and you said you heard something. Because of my selfishness, Cheetara is hurt." Jasmine cried.

Tygra pulled Jasmine in a hug. "Oh, no, dear. It's not your fault at all. You didn't know," he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay?"

"I guess so, but I still feel guilty."

"Don't worry about it, my love. Cheetara is a fighter. She will pull through it."

Jasmine reluctantly pulled away. "I think I'll go to my room now."

As she begins to leave, Tygra grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Don't you want to go back to what we were doing?"

"Definitely," she breathed heavily. "But no. I don't want our lovemaking clouding your judgment. I'll see you in the morning."

She let go of him and walked back to her room, leaving Tygra in the hall by himself.

*****

In the middle of the night, or rather early that morning, while everyone was sleeping, Jasmine left her room and went to see Cheetara in sickbay. The cheetah was hooked to an IV and was in stable condition. The sultry Jasmine looked over the sick cheetah.

"Oh, poor Cheetara. Poisoned by a cobra. I guess curiosity can kill a cat. I won't let you ruin my plans for Tygra and the rest of this world." She laughed wickedly. "You won't be much of a fighter when I give you an extra dose of cobra poisoning."

Jasmine pulled out a needle from her left sleeve of her robe. She grabbed the IV and prepared to inject the rest of the poisonous venom.

"What are you doing?" 

Jasmine silently gasped. Coolly she slides the needle under her sleeve. She turns around. 

"Hello, Lion-O. What brings you here?"  
  


"I was going to ask you that."

"I just came from the bathroom, and I decided to check on Cheetara. Why are you here?"

Lion-O didn't believe her answer one bit. "I came to check on her. I felt something was wrong and then I find you," Lion-O looked at her suspiciously.

"Lion-O, you can't think that I would do anything to Cheetara."

"I don't know. It's not like I know you very well."

"She isn't my enemy, Lion-O, but I'm taking up too much of your private time with Cheetara. I'll go now." She walked out and Lion-O still had a suspicious look about her.

The following morning, Panthro entered to check on his friend's condition. He was surprise to find Lion-O there. His legs were in one chair and his body was sitting in another. He had a blanket covering him and he had a hand on Cheetara's. Panthro poke Lion-O's shoulder. His leader stirred then awakened.

"Panthro?"  
  
"Lion-O, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Cheetara."

"Why?"  
  


"Jasmine was in here around three this morning. She said she came to check on Cheetara, but I don't believe her. I think she was planning on harming her."

  
Panthro looked at his leader oddly. "What were you doing here that early in the morning?"

"I woke up and felt Cheetara was in danger, so I checked on her and found Jasmine."

"So, that's why you checked on Cheetara?" Panthro didn't seem to believe it.

"Yes, why is that so strange?"

Panthro shook his head. Maybe he was jumping to conclusion. "No, reason. So Jasmine was in here. I wonder what she was up to."

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Cheetara mentioned she got strange vibes about Jasmine. Maybe Jasmine is up to something, Cheetara became aware about it, and Jasmine decided to shut her up by poisoning her with the cobras."

"Good theory, but what could Jasmine be up to?"

"I don't know, Panthro, but I think I better have a talk with Tygra."

"Be careful about that," Panthro warned his leader. "When a guy is head over heels over a woman like Tygra is over Jasmine, he'll end up getting angry and turning on you and not Jasmine."

"Right. I better approached the subject carefully." 

*****

That afternoon, Lion-O walked in on Tygra in his lab. He thought it would be best if they talk in private. 

"Excuse me, Tygra, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lion-O requested.

Tygra stopped what he was doing and looked at his leader.

"Sure, Lion-O. What is it?"

Lion-O pulled a stool and sat in front of Tygra. "I wanted to talk to you about Jasmine. How are you two?"

"We're doing great. She's so beautiful, smart. I...I really can't believe I lived this long without her."

"That serious, huh?" Lion-O questioned.

"Yes. I never thought being in a relationship would be so great." He said blithely. He looked at Lion-O serious. "She asked me to return to her kingdom and be her king."

Lion-O was taken back. "She did? What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, before you do, hear me out on this. I'm not sure Jasmine is right for you. There is something about that woman that isn't right. She seems nice, but I'm getting the feeling that she really isn't."

Tygra got angry. "You too? First Cheetara and now you. What's wrong with you two? Jasmine is a great person."

"I don't know about that. Cheetara is in sickbay."

"That's not Jasmine's fault!" Tygra shouted.

Lion-O kept his cool. "I'd be suspicious of her if I were you. I found her with Cheetara in sickbay three this morning. It looked like she was trying to do something but she didn't get the chance to."

"Are you accusing Jasmine of poisoning Cheetara? And just where would she get the cobras?"

"I don't know. It's just an assumption--a strong one. You should be careful of her. As a friend, I'm telling you that you shouldn't go. It could be dangerous. There's a lot about her that you don't know. It will be foolish chasing someone to another planet and you don't truly know her."

"I do know everything about her and Jasmine would never harm Cheetara. She is a good person."

"After what happened to Cheetara and finding Jasmine with her so early in the morning, I don't think she is a good person. If you know everything about her, then what is her favorite color? What are her likes and dislikes? When she say something embarrassing, do you know if she blushes or not, or form a funny face? Do you know anything about her except that she is beautiful and smart?"

"Is that how you feel about Cheetara?" Tygra asked.

The Lord of the ThunderCats remained silent. 

"So what if I don't know. I never asked her. That still doesn't mean she's what you claiming her to be. I don't know what your problem is but lay off my girlfriend! Now, if you're through, I suggest that you leave!"

Lion-O never saw Tygra so violently angry before. It wasn't like him at all. Didn't want to stir him anymore, Lion-O got up and left. After he closed the door to Tygra's lab, he said, "He's really got it bad for her."

Lion-O saw Jasmine in the hall. Apparently she was going to see Tygra. The Lord of the Thundercats went into the opposite direction. After a few minutes, Jasmine entered the room cheerfully. She saw Tygra's angry face and became concern.

"Tygra, what's wrong?"

"Lion-O is accusing you of poisoning Cheetara."

Jasmine took a seat next to him. "He is? Why? I would never hurt Cheetara."

"I know, but he wouldn't believe me."

"I see. When are you having a Thundercat meeting?"

"In an hour."

"I'll make an announcement that should have your friends stop thinking I harmed Cheetara."

"What are you going to do?" Tygra asked.

Jasmine cupped Tygra's face with her hands. "You'll see."

During the meeting, Tygra wondered what Jasmine meant. The meeting was almost over and Jasmine hasn't entered. She said she was going to make an announcement that would stop the other Thundercats from thinking she did anything to Cheetara. What would that be? Tygra just didn't understand why Lion-O and Cheetara would doubt Jasmine's love for him and think he was moving too fast. She was perfect for him. She understood him completely. Jasmine was everything he wanted and needed in life. Tygra's wondering was answered when Jasmine entered as Lion-O was closing the meeting.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, but I have something to say."

"And that would be?" Lion-O asked suspiciously.

Jasmine stepped in the room. "It has come to my attention that certain people feel my presence to be threatening to others here, so I think the best thing I should do is leave."

"Jasmine, no! You can't!" Tygra nearly jumped out of his seat.

Jasmine walked to Tygra and ran a hand through his striped hair. "I'm sorry, my sweet tiger, but it's for the best. I don't belong here, and I should leave where I'm not wanted."

"But you are wanted! I want you! I need you! Don't leave me!"

Tears filled Jasmine eyes. "Oh, Tygra, my beloved soul mate. I do not wish to leave you, but I must." She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Good-bye, Tygra."

She rushed out of the room, hoping not to cry anymore. Tygra ran after her.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!"

The other Thundercats left their seats to follow Tygra and Jasmine. Jasmine ship was already warming up for her to takeoff. She got into it immediately. Behind her, she heard Tygra calling after her. She ignored him and flew away.

"Jasmine! No! Don't leave me!!" Tygra cried out. But she didn't hear him. She was already heading out of the planet. Tygra fell to his knees crying. 

The other Thundercats stood back. WilyKit and WilyKat didn't care if she left or stayed. They didn't know what the adults knew. Panthro wondered if the tiger would take his anger out on the others since he lost Jasmine. Lion-O walked towards Tygra, wanting to help his friend. 

"Tygra, I'm sorry.....but maybe this is for the best."

The tiger turned to Lion-O angry and suckered punched him. The punch didn't hurt Lion-O. It just came as a surprise. "This is all your fault! Yours and Cheetara's! Jasmine had nothing to do with Cheetara being poisoned!"

"Tygra if you would look at the facts..." Lion-O tried to explain.

Tygra rise angrily. "There's nothing to prove!"

"She left because we were right about her. If she wasn't guilty of anything, she would stay here and prove her innocence, but she ran away like a coward." Lion-O pointed out.

"I'll show you who's a coward," Tygra said and tried to punch Lion-O again, but he dodges it.

"Tygra, just calm down."

"No, I won't calm down! This is the last straw, boy! I'm tired of taking orders from you! I'm tired of being teased and taunted by all you, especially you Panthro, bald Thundercat who fears bats. There's a coward for you!"

"What?!" Panthro roared angrily. He wanted to fight Tygra, but Lion-O held him back.

"I am the most intelligent Thundercat! I should be the leader! Not some arrogant cub! Do you all respect my intelligence? Do you take my advice? No. No, you don't! You think I don't know anything! You think I'm weak! Well, we'll see how you can handle yourselves without me here! I'm through with the Thundercats!"

The once mild-mannered, levelheaded Tygra tore off his insignia from his chest and threw it to the ground. It fell a few inches from Lion-O's feet. Tygra ran back in the lair. The Thundercats stood in silence of Tygra's behavior. They didn't know what to say.

"Hmp, never thought Tygra would do that," WilyKat commented.

"Who does Tygra think he is, calling me bald and a coward?" Panthro growled.

"Well, you are bald," WilyKat pointed out.

The panther glared at the Thunderkitten, and WilyKit smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"Let it go, Panthro. He's not himself. He's so blinded by his love for Jasmine that he isn't thinking straight. Give him some time to cool off," Lion-O advised.

The Thundercats attention was turned to the right claw as it rose in the air. The Thunderstrike took off for space.  
  


"That's Tygra," WilyKit commented. "He's going after Jasmine."

WilyKat folded his arms and smartly commented. "If he's so through with being a Thundercat, then why is he taking off in the Thunderstrike which bares the Thundercat signal. Talk about being hypocritical."

Everyone looked at WilyKat about his comment. 

The young Thundercat could only reply, "What, I'm just saying."

Out of the planet's atmosphere, Jasmine ship picked up someone trying to break in her communications.

"Tygra?" she asked.

"Yes, Jasmine. It's me."  
  


"What are you doing? Why aren't you with the Thundercats?"

"I don't need them. They are not important to me as you are. I want to be where you are. I never want to be apart from you again."

"Oh, Tygra. You don't know how happy that makes me," she cried. "With me, you'll be treated as you always should have been," she said and turned off the communicator. "As a natural born sucker."


	3. STR3

**Something to Remember**

**Part Three**

"Tygra did what?" A recovered Cheetara asked two days later.

The ThunderCats were gathered in Cheetara's room moments after Pumyra announced she awakened.

"Ran after Jasmine in the Thunderstrike," Lion-O repeated.

"What's the plan?" Cheetara asked the Thundercats.

"We're going after him. We were able to get a tracking on the Thunderstrike." Panthro explained.

"I'm going with you," Cheetara said throwing off the covers.

"No! You still need your rest." Lion-O told her.

"Tygra is my friend and a fellow Thundercat. I have to help him. He's in great danger." Cheetara said arguing with Lion-O.

Giving up, Lion-O agreed. "All right, you can come with us but that's it, Panthro, Cheetara and myself."

Grumbling, the kittens and Snarf agreed.

"When are we leaving?" Panthro asked.

"Now." Lion-O commanded.

In less than thirty minutes, Lion-O, Panthro and Cheetara were on their way to Elapidae. Unknown to the ThunderCats, a celebration was going on the planet. The people of Elapidae were celebrating their queen's return and Tygra, their future king. The two stood together, waving at the people in front of Jasmine's majestic palace. The marble palace had a large silver dome in the middle surrounded by smaller spherical domes.  When the ceremony was over, Jasmine arm in arm with Tygra walked back inside the palace.  

"Your planet is beautiful, Jasmine," Tygra said fanning himself. "But it's kind of muggy, so warm. Is it summer here?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, my planet has always been like this. I guess to you it's very warm like summer. You should get use to it in time."

"So, when do you want the ceremony?"

"For the wedding? I want to marry you as soon as possible, but if you want to wait, I'll understand."

Tygra stopped and Jasmine did too. "I want to marry you now. Why did you ask I'd wait?"

"I thought you might want to talk to your friends. I know they don't approve of me, but I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this part of your life."

"Those people aren't my friends, thinking and saying all those terrible things about you…and yet you're so caring and thoughtful towards them. You're just perfect, Jasmine, and I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Tygra," Jasmine said and kissed him. She pull back to look at him in the eyes. "We're going to be so happy together."

*****

Later that evening after Jasmine and Tygra had a quiet dinner together and talked about their wedding, the two said there good night. Jasmine entered her room and locked the double wooden doors. She walked to her full-length mirror and undressed. Afterwards, she put her right hand under her chin and began pulling on her skin. She lifts it off her face. Jasmine then proceeds to pull off the skin on her neck, down her shoulders and then the rest of her body. Once all the skin was off, Jasmine stretched her body, happy to be free from the confines of the human covering and happy to be her true self. Jasmine smiled at her real form in the mirror. 

Not a human, Jasmine was a cobra, a white cobra with a red streak line down her back. 

"Oh!" She moaned raising her arms over her head. "It feels so good to be free. I'm glad I won't have to be in the wretched human suit for long." She slithered across her room to her window. She looked over her planet with a wicked smile. "Soon, Tygra. You and I will wed and on the wedding night…" she laughs wickedly. "I will devour you and take all your energy. You'll tell me all you know. I'll soon know the Thundercat weaknesses and I'll use it against them to rule Thundera and add it to my collection."

Jasmine laughs delightfully and slithers to her nightstand. She sat on her bed and opens the drawer, taking out a black album. She opens it and looked at the pictures. It was Jasmine with different men. In one picture, Jasmine had her arms around a strong, warrior-like man.

"Oh, Ares, so strong, handsome, and an excellent warrior. You taught me so much about fighting."

She turned a page and Jasmine was smiling with another man. He looks more intellectual than Ares. "Mercio, so intelligent, so smart, but not smart enough to stop me. Your knowledge has been very useful to me."

Jasmine turned to the next page. Jasmine and another man stood together. This man had on a special garment indicating he was into the study of magic.

"Ah, Jarar. He had to have been the best wizard by far, and now I have all his magic. Too bad he taste horrible."

Jasmine flipped another page and another and she finally came to the last page. Jasmine and Tygra smiling with their arms wrapped one another. "Soon, my dear, Tygra, you will join them."

*****

Jasmine slept in her snake form that night. She was awakened the next morning when her servant knocked on her door. Jasmine woke up and made sure to open it when it was only her servant there. She closed the door immediately when she entered. 

"My queen we have visitors."

"Visitors? Who?"

"We're not sure. We have never seen it before. We got in contact to them through our communications and they said they've come to see Tygra."

"The Thundercats," Jasmine muttered under her breath. "I should've known they would come for Tygra. No matter. Tygra will get rid of them for me. Give me a few minutes to change in my human form and allow the Feliner to land. Show them the utmost of kindness. We can't let them be any more suspicious than they already are."

Her servant nodded and left.

Jasmine slithers to her dresser and opened a bottle with pinkish fluid inside. She drunk half of the contents and sat it down. She made a disgusted noise. Though it looks pretty, the taste was awful.

"Ugh! I must come up with a concoction with a sweeter taste without destroying the formula."

Jasmine clasped her stomach, as the change of the metamorphosis began. She stumbled to her bed, grabbed her bed, and bit on the pillow. She screamed and groaned in pain as the change fully took place. A few minutes later, the transformation was over. She put on some clothes and stepped out of the room. Jasmine entered Tygra's room. He was still sleeping. Jasmine shook him gently waking him up.

"Tygra, wake up. The Thundercats are here."

"They are?"

"Yes. I'm afraid they're going to take you from me. Oh, my love, what are we going to do?" She asked scared.

Tygra gave her a kiss. "Don't worry. They won't take me from you."

Jasmine smiled and hugged Tygra. Afterwards, they went outside to greet them. They watched the Feliner landing in front of the castle. When the engines shut off, the top opened and Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro jumped out. 

"Cheetara?" Tygra said surprised and hugged the cheetah. "You're all right."

"Yes, I am." Cheetara said. 

Tygra pulled away and asked slightly coldly. "So, what are you doing here?"

Lion-O looked over Tygra's shoulder and saw Jasmine. "We think it's best that we talk to you alone."

"NO!" Tygra shouted. "Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Jasmine. We hold no secrets."

"Tygra," Jasmine said walking to Tygra. "Maybe it's best that you do talk without me. Come, I'll take you to my council room."

Lion-O nodded and they all followed Jasmine to her council room. It was a large room with a square table seating ten people. A large window brought light and more heat to the room. Cheetara fan herself as she took a seat.

"Is there a fan in here? It's so warm."

"You'll get use to it in a few hours. The planet is like this." Tygra explained taking his seat.

Once everyone sat down, Lion-O spoke. "Tygra, I'm going to come out and say it. We think you should leave."

"I knew you would do this! I'm not leaving! I'm staying with Jasmine and that's final!" Tygra shouted.

"Tygra, there is something not right about this whole thing. Marrying Jasmine will be the biggest mistake in your life. It could even cost you your life." Cheetara said.

"You're wrong! Marrying Jasmine will be the best thing for me!" Tygra replied back. 

"There's something wrong with this place, Tygra, and something is off about Jasmine." Panthro said.

"Like what?"

"She's too nice?"  
  


Tygra scoffed. "Too nice? That's pathetic."

"It's not, Tygra. She seems too perfect. Nobody's perfect. We all have our down side," Panthro explained.

"She is."

Cheetara rubbed her temples for a moment.

Lion-O noticed her behavior. "What's wrong?" Lion-O asked.

"I'm just getting bad feelings about this place: the heat, Jasmine…something… something doesn't feel right." Cheetara explained.

"Cheetara, your sixth sense doesn't work all the time. You're wrong on this." Tygra said.

"The last time Cheetara said something was wrong with Jasmine, she was poisoned and Jasmine suddenly decided to leave. I believe Cheetara." Lion-O defended Cheetara.

Tygra scoffed. "You would. If she wants you to cut that wild mane of yours, you'd do it."

Lion-O sighed, ignoring Tygra's rudeness. Cheetara spoke in defense of herself.

"Tygra, look at what this is doing to you. You never behaved this way before. Jasmine has corrupted you."

"She has done nothing but made me a better person. She help me open up, free myself from my shyness." Tygra argued back. "We're getting married and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Jasmine watches the whole scene play out from a private room. One of her servant was with her. Cameras were all over the palace since Jasmine anticipated the other Thundercats arrival.

"We better keep an eye on Cheetara. She's could be a threat to us. I don't trust her or that sixth sense of hers. She could expose us," Jasmine said.

"Shall we capture and kill her, my queen?" The servant asked.

"No, Claudia. We should wait. The others may get suspicious. If she wants to get nosy and snoops around, then do it. We might as well rid ourselves of the Thundercats now when I suggest to Tygra that we marry today."

"You think he would agree to it?" Claudia asked.

Jasmine looked at her servant surprised. "Of course. He'll never say no to me." She stood up. "I think I should do it now." 

"My queen?"

Jasmine turned to Claudia. "Yes."

"Do you think we should stop this? You have ten planets under your control. Do you think you should continue? Do you really have to go after Third Earth?"

Jasmine smirked and put a hand on her hip. "You're worried about the Sword of Omens, aren't you?" 

"From what Tygra told you, it's a very powerful sword and we never crossed anything like it."

"Don't worry, Claudia. When Tygra and I mate, I will know everything I need to know, and I'll be rid of the Thundercats for good." She said and left the room.

*****

Panthro got out of his seat and began pacing the room. This was tiring and annoying. How were he and the others going to get through Tygra? Panthro knew Jasmine wasn't good news and it's not easy telling someone that the woman he loves wasn't right. Tygra had to see it for himself, but how?

"Your place isn't here, Tygra. This isn't your life. You are a Thundercat."

"I don't want to be a Thundercat anymore, Panthro. I'm much happier here. All there is for me as a Thundercat is ridicule, disrespect and lack of acknowledgement."

The doors of the room opened and Jasmine entered. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jasmine said softly.

Tygra got up from his seat and walked to Jasmine. "You're not interrupting anything."

"I wanted to know if your friends wanted to come to our wedding. Since they will be here for a short time and we really want to get married, we could do it today…that is if you want to." Jasmine said softly and innocently.

Tygra hugged her. "I think that's a great idea."

Lion-O, Panthro and Cheetara looked at each doubtfully. They knew something wasn't right about the wedding.

"We could marry now, and it would prove to the others that everything is perfect." Tygra said and kissed Jasmine deeply in front of them. He pulled back from her and looked at the others. "Jasmine and I are getting married today. You can come if you like. I don't care if you do or not." Tygra said. He put his an arm around Jasmine and the two left the room.

"Married? Today? We've got to stop them." Panthro said.

"Yes, but how?" Lion-O asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't, Tygra will not be here for long. I'm getting some bad vibes here." Cheetara said.

*****

Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro agreed to stay. They figured they would be able to stop the wedding. Each ThunderCat were given a separate guestroom. Cheetara had the fans running at full power in hers. She had a bad feeling about this place and the heat was killing her. Playing detective, Cheetara thought it was best to do a little sneaking around. She walked cautiously down the hall, peeking in rooms when she heard a conversation between two servants.

"I'll be glad when the queen marries Tygra. This skin is really beginning to bug me."

Cheetara raised an eyebrow confused. What did they mean? 

"Oh, I know it. I take mine off every night." Another one said.

Cheetara really became concern. Taking skin off? What kind of people were they?

"Yeah, but then we've got to put it back on again when the queen finds another sucker.

Evidence. Now the cheetah had the proof she needed.

The sound of a third voice entered the room. "What are you three talking about?"

"Oh, we're just talking about how glad we will be when we get rid of our skin."

"You fools! You know better than to talk about this while those cat people are here." The voice scolded at the other two.

Cheetara thought this was the best moment to go. She slowly backed away from the door and turned. She gasped when she saw Jasmine staring in front of her. 

"Cheetara, you know there is no need for you to be sneaking around," Jasmine said thoughtfully.

"Cut the politeness, Jasmine. I know what type of person you really are."

Jasmine laughs. "You have no idea what type of person I am."

"I know enough to convince Tygra not to marry you."

"We'll see about that," Jasmine said and aimed her hands at Cheetara. A flash of blue light left her hands and fired on the cheetah. The female Thundercat cried out as she was knocked down.

Cheetara got up and pulled out her staff.

"That puny staff won't stop me and neither will you." Jasmine said and fired another blast on the Thundercat. Cheetara blocked it with the energy from her staff.

The servants in the other room heard the noise and ran out. Jasmine saw them.

"No! She's mine." Jasmine pulled back and grasped the energy from Cheetara in one hand. She shot it back on the cheetah. The cheetah dodges the blast. 

Jasmine moved her hand with a quick gesture. Cheetara's staff left her hands. Jasmine twirled her hands in a circle and the cheetah's staff turned on her. It begins to shoot its energy at her. Cheetara used her cat reflexes to dodged out of the way each time. 

"You can't dodge forever."

"Maybe not, but I can do something else," Cheetara said. She ran with super speed and tackled Jasmine to the ground. Cheetara's staff fell to the ground. Jasmine knocked Cheetara off her. Cheetara jumped to kick Jasmine. Jasmine put her hand up and used her dark magic to force Cheetara to the wall. Cheetara let out a cry of pain.

"You're not stronger than me, Cheetara." Jasmine said and she made a blue light around the cheetah. She raised the cheetah with her power and slammed her against another wall. "I have the strength of Ares," she slams cheetah on the other wall. "The wisdom of Mercio," she slams Cheetara on the ceiling. "The magical power of Jarar. No one will stop me!" She used more power and slammed Cheetara into the wall again hard. She then released the cheetah and let her fall to the ground unconscious. 

Jasmine looked at her servants. "Tie her up and put her in the dungeon. I have a wedding to prepare for."

*****

The private wedding was to take place in the throne. Jasmine was already ready in her white gown and Tygra wore a white suit. Jasmine's servants looked around for Cheetara when she didn't show up. When their search was over, they entered the throne room.

"We can't find her anywhere, my queen." Claudia said.

Panthro folded his arms. "I'm telling you, Lion-O, something isn't right here."

"Yeah, I think something is up too." Lion-O said.

"Do you think it would help if you try the Sword of Omens again?"

"I tried that, Panthro, but there is some kind of radioactive energy that is blocking the sword."

"I guess she didn't want to attend the ceremony. We should start the wedding." Jasmine said.

"No!" Panthro interrupted. "She's here."

"I don't see where she could be, except maybe your ship." Jasmine said. 

"Cheetara wouldn't miss this so-call-wedding. She would be here to stop it. You and your people did this. I bet she got curious and you stopped her." Panthro growled angrily. 

"Curious about what, Panthro? What you see is what you get around here," Jasmine said calmly.

"We'll see about that." Panthro said and walked off. 

Jasmine walked to her throne chair and sat down. The gold chair was lined with various colored jewels. Jasmine presses her finger on a red jewel. In a chamber below the palace, Jasmine's assistant, Claudia strapped the unconscious cheetah on the wall. Her necklace beeps. She knew what was to be done now.

Panthro closed yet another door. He has been searching all the rooms in the palace and no sign of Cheetara.

"I know they did something to her."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Claudia asked walking to the panther.

"Yeah, I want to know what you did with Cheetara," Panthro said with an attitude.

"Very well. Follow me," Claudia said.

Panthro was surprised that was easy but he knew he should be on his guard. They walked to the lower part of the palace. Panthro noticed it got warmer the further they went. He was sweating profusely, while no sweat drop from Claudia. He wondered why. What was going on?  

Finally, they came to a door. Claudia typed in some commands and it opened. She stepped out of the way and let Panthro entered first. It was a dungeon and it was warm. The floor felt odd. Panthro didn't know how to describe it but there was an odd feeling to it. He noticed a handle next to a set of buttons on the wall across the room. He wondered what those were for.

Panthro gasped when he saw Cheetara strapped to the wall in chains on her wrist and ankles. Panthro ran to her. While he wasn't looking, Claudia pressed a button on the wall next to the handle, unbeknownst to Panthro. 

"Cheetara. Wake up!" Panthro shouted and pulled on the bonds on the cheetah. It wouldn't budge. "Release her now!" Panthro ordered.

"Why, Panthro if we do that, then you will tell Lion-O and Tygra and we can't have you doing that." a new voice spoke.

Panthro turned and saw Jasmine. "You. I knew you were behind this."

"Panthro, you need to rest. You're getting lightheaded."

"I'm not lightheaded. I'm…." the panther pause. He was suddenly, feeling light. "You did something." He sniffed. Gas. "The air…you did something to it." He charged on her. Jasmine dodged. He was seeing double now. "If I taken down….then Lion-O will stop you."

"Oh, yes. The Lord of the Thundercats. Well, we'll have to take care of him now won't we and I know how to." Jasmine said and looked at the unconscious cheetah.

Panthro had a hunch of what Jasmine meant, but he didn't what she would do. His mind couldn't think. His head was getting light from the gas. The strong panther fell to his knees and then flat on his chest. 

"Sleep, Panthro. That is what you need now."

And that was the last he heard before he passed out.

"Take care of him, Claudia. Is my other suit ready?"

"Yes, my queen. It's exactly as you want it. I never thought you would have to use it."

"You have to expect anything and everything, Claudia. As next in line, should anything happen to me, you should know that." Jasmine said and walked off.

*****

"Panthro is taking too long to return. We should have heard something from him now." Lion-O said.

"He probably got lost just like Cheetara, looking for something that isn't there." Tygra said.

"Tygra, Panthro and Cheetara's absence is all a sign that you should return to us. We're your best friends, Tygra, and we want what's best for you. If you want to leave the Thundercats, then you can. I won't stop you, but you must know this: if your friends whom you have known most of your life and been through a lot together tell you something is wrong, then something is wrong."

Tygra just scoffed at Lion-O. Lion-O tried again to help his comrade. 

"Tygra, something is going on here. It's bad. The sword won't even work. Something is blocking my vision. Tygra, even you have to admit something isn't right."

"Maybe it's the heat that's blocking your sword."

"That's another thing, Tygra. How come it's so warm here? Jasmine and her people aren't breaking a sweat and we are."

"The planet is automatically like this. You'll get use to it."

"I'm not getting use to it and neither are you. Once we find Panthro and Cheetara, we're going back home and we're never coming back here."

"You can't order me, Lion-O. I'm not a Thundercat anymore."

"Maybe not, but I may have to knock you out to get you to go with us."

The door opened and Cheetara entered the room. 

"Cheetara, you're all right. Where were you?" Lion-O asked walking to her. 

"I got lost. Sorry to have you worry about me."

"Have you seen Panthro?" 

Cheetara looked concern. "No, I haven't. Is anything wrong?"  
  


"He went looking for you and he hasn't been back."

"Maybe we should look for him then." Cheetara said taking Lion-O's arm and leaving the room.

"Did you find anything suspicious?" Lion-O asked.   
  


"Surprisingly, no. Let's go in here for a second," Cheetara said and opened the door to her room.

"What is it?" Lion-O asked.

"I think we made a mistake. I don't Jasmine is as bad as we think she is."

"And you're basing this on…."

"My senses. I don't have a negative feeling about this place. Tygra was right. Jasmine is a wonderful person. We should just attend the wedding and go home afterwards. Tygra is happy here."

"Cheetara, have they done something to you?" Lion-O asked.

"No, Lion-O. No one's done anything to me. Tygra has found his love. He's happy." Cheetara stepped closer to him. "Maybe we should do the same."

Lion-O raised an eyebrow. "Cheetara?"

Cheetara responded by kissing Lion-O. Lion-O broke the kiss. 

"Cheetara, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" Cheetara asked and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. This time Lion-O didn't pull back. The Sword of Omens growled. 

Lion-O pulled away from her. "There's danger here."

"I don't see anything." Cheetara said still with her arms around his neck. 

"Evil isn't always visible." Lion-O told Cheetara.

"Maybe the sword wasn't warning you of evil, but me." Cheetara said.

"Of you? Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous." Cheetara said in a sultry voice and kissed Lion-O again. 

Lion-O broke the kiss. "It's kind of warm in here."

"It's all right to me."

That's when Lion-O really looked at Cheetara. She wasn't sweating whereas he was. Something wasn't right. His sword growled. The danger was her—Cheetara, but it wasn't Cheetara. It was an imposter.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cheetara, Lion-O."

"No, you're not. If you were, you would be sweating like I am."

"Feeling the heat, Lion-O?" Cheetara laughed wickedly. "You're right. I'm not, Cheetara."

"What have you done with her?" Lion-O asked angrily.

"You'll soon find out in five, four, three, two…" 

Lion-O collapsed on the floor. The false Cheetara --Jasmine took out a red lipstick from her pocket.

"'Knock out red' works every time, with a little dose of drugs."

*****

In the Throne Room, Tygra begin to wonder where everyone was. Jasmine hasn't return and he was beginning to worry about the other Thundercats. Lion-O's words entered his mind.

We're your best friends; Tygra and we want what's best for you. If you want to leave the Thundercats, then you can. I won't stop you, but you must know this, if your friends whom you have known most of your life and been through a lot together tell you something is wrong, something is wrong.

Lion-O's words finally hit Tygra. He begins to realize something was wrong. Every time a ThunderCat left, they didn't return, as if a trap was being set for them. They would've returned by now. Years of fighting together taught him the ThunderCats would not take on a battle by themselves. He left the room in search of the others. The tiger heard and grunting noise leaving Cheetara's guestroom. He hid in the shadows and waited.

"Ugh! I should have known that this Lion-O would he heavy." Jasmine groaned carrying the unconscious Lord of the Thundercats over his shoulder. 

The tiger was shocked, hurt. They were right all along. The Thundercats were telling the truth about Jasmine and he denied it, said they were wrong where he was the one that was wrong. He was a complete fool. Tygra cautiously followed Jasmine, knowing she would lead him to Cheetara and Panthro.

*****

"Wake up, Lion-O. Wake up!" 

Lion-O awakened to find himself chained to the wall. When he opened his eyes, he saw Cheetara.

"Cheetara, where are we?"

"Panthro said we're in the dungeon."

"Panthro's here?" Lion-O said and leaned as far as he could and saw Panthro chained on the other side of Cheetara. 

"So you all finally awakened." Jasmine said. 

"Let's us go!" Lion-O ordered. 

"Now you know I'm not going to do that." Jasmine said walking to them. 

"Why are you doing this: using Tygra, capturing us?" Cheetara asked.

"Power, what else?" Jasmine answered and looked at Lion-O. "I would have used you if I had the chance, but you're not so easily suckered, well unless I'm a blonde cheetah." She winked at him while Cheetara looked at him curiously wondering what she meant. 

"However, since you didn't mind your business and stayed on your own planet, I must take care of you here. You were just avoiding the inevitable and made your deaths quicker by coming here."

"What are you planning to do?" Panthro asked.

"I had two different ways to kill you." Jasmine said walking to a handle on the other side of the room. She pulled it down and the floor opened up in the middle. "A fiery pit that has radiation. Enough to block the Sword of Omens power." Jasmine brought the handle back up and the floor closed. "But then I thought what I was only going to Tygra would be more fitting and tasty for me. I shall eat you."

The Thundercats gasped. 

"No…. you're not," Cheetara spoke in slight denial.

"Yes, I am."

"What does she mean 'eat us'?" Panthro asked.

"She's going to literally eat us." Cheetara answered.

"How?" Lion-O asked.  
  


"She's a snake."

"We know that." Panthro remarked.

"No, Panthro, I really mean she's a snake. That's just a body suit she has on her."

"The cheetah is right. That's why we had to take her out first. She got too curious." Jasmine concurred.

"You're going to eat Tygra?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes, that sucker was the perfect person. So weak, never knowing real emotions, always stuck with a book in his face. How was he to know he got deceived by beautiful, smart me. Tygra was the perfect person. He knew all about you and would tell me all your secrets. His insecurities about himself are what finally got him."

Tygra hiding in the shadows heard everything and was broken hearted even more. He felt even more of a fool.

"Now, who should be my first victim? Ah, yes, the bullheaded Panthro." Jasmine walked over to the panther and touches his muscular legs. "Hmm, so tough. You're going to be delicious." She then looks at Lion-O. "Such a pity to rid the world of someone as handsome as you, but my taste buds will enjoy you." She then looked at Cheetara. "I don't think I'll eat you. I'll let my male servants tend to you."

Jasmine licked her lips at the panther. "I guess it's time I showed the real me." 

The Thundercats gasped in horror as Jasmine shed her human mask and revealed her true white snake form. Jasmine slithers to Panthro and unlocks the braces at his ankles. Panthro tried to kick her, but his legs were helpless.

"Nice try, Panthro, but the gas you enveloped and the drug I slip to Lion-O will leave you both weak as kittens for hours. Oh, yes. Tygra told me all about Thundrainium, but I pushed it up another notched."

Jasmine stretched her mouth open wide by a foot. Her face was an odd oblong shape as she took Panthro's feet in her mouth.

Panthro screamed in horror while Lion-O and Cheetara looked on helplessly. The two Thundercats pulled on their chains in order to free themselves from their bonds but it was hopeless. Jasmine worked up to Panthro's waist; her long snake body stretching to allow Panthro's body in her. 

"I'm going to give you a bad indigestion!" Panthro cursed at her.

"I've had worse," Jasmine mumbled with her food in her mouth.

"STOP!" Tygra shouted. "Your treachery and deceit ends now, Jasmine."

Lion-O and Cheetara looked up at Tygra coming out of the shadows. They wondered how long he was there. Jasmine stopped feeding on Panthro.  She scowled and pulled the panther out of her mouth. Panthro was dripping in sticky saliva from his feet to his chest.

Jasmine looked back at Tygra. "Tygra. I was wondering when you would come out of the dark. Were you waiting for me to finish eating Panthro before showing up in some pathetic rescue attempt?"

"It ends now." Tygra said pulling out his whip.

"You think your whip is going to stop me?" Jasmine questioned.

Tygra wrapped his whip around himself and became invisible.

"We've got to help, Tygra. He can't do this by himself," Cheetara said.

Lion-O looked down at his shield and saw that his Sword of Omens was missing. "Sword of Omens…."

"No!" Jasmine shouted and turned to Lion-O. She was about to waved a hand at Lion-O's mouth when something grabbed both her arms. 

"It must be Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Come to my hand." Lion-O finished.

The Sword of Omens was hidden in metal chamber in Jasmine's room. Hearing the call of it's master, it broke free from it confines and flew across the halls, downstairs and burst through the door and into Lion-O's hands.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed. She struggled with the invisible being. "Blast you, Tygra! You're stronger than I thought."

Sword in his hands, Lion-O broke free from his bonds. He aimed the sword at Cheetara's bonds and freed her and Panthro. 

Panthro wiped most of Jasmine's slime off him. "Let me at her!" Panthro growled.

Jasmine was able to figured how Tygra was holding her. She broke from his grip and threw him off her. He landed on his back. He became visible again. Tygra got up and glared at Jasmine. 

"We should help him," Panthro said.

"No, we should let Tygra do this on his own." Lion-O said.

"But Jasmine is too powerful for Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Tygra said we underestimate him, we disrespect him, we teased him. Well, now it's time for Tygra to show us what he's made of. If he gets in a situation he can't get out of, we'll help him." Lion-O said.

Jasmine and Tygra faced each other. It was a stalemate between them, one waiting for the other to start. Growing impatient, Jasmine attacked first. She ran towards Tygra to punch him. Tygra dodged it. Tygra used his whip to form a ring of fire around her. Jasmine used her powers of sorcery and waved her hands to disintegrate the fire.

With another wave of her hand, she pulled Tygra's whip out of his hand and into hers. She cracked the whip and created a ball of fire around the tiger. Tygra jumped out of the ring of fire and vanished.

The action stunned Jasmine. "What? What was that? Where did he go?" Jasmine looked at Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro who were stunned as well. "I thought his invisibility was possible only with his whip around him."

"I'm just full of surprises." Tygra's voice echoed over the room. 

His whip snaps out of Jasmine's hand. 

"Where did the whip go?" Jasmine said looking around.

There was a crack in the air. Tygra's whip was being wrapped around Jasmine. She caught it halfway and pulled on it. Tygra became visible. He was across from her, holding the end of the whip. Jasmine lifts Tygra and swings him around the room.

"You think you can stop me! I'll not have it!" 

Tygra screams as he was being swung around the room. She slams him across the ceiling and slammed him against wall next to the handle Panthro saw when he entered the room. Remembering what Jasmine did, Tygra pulled down the handle. The floor beneath Jasmine opened up. Jasmine fell in. Tygra fell to the ground and was being dragged across the floor. Cheetara started to run to Tygra but Lion-O stopped her. She looked at him and he shook his head.

Tygra's right hand grabs the edge so he wouldn't fall in the pit and his other hand was on the whip. He looked in the open floor and saw a fiery pit of lava.

"If I go in, I'm taking you with me." Jasmine said.

"Not if I let go of the whip." Tygra shot back.

"You won't do that. ThunderCats don't kill. You told me that yourself."

Jasmine used her hands to pull Tygra in with her. Tygra struggled with her. His body was halfway over the edge.

"Tygra!"  Cheetara called. Cheetara looked at Lion-O. He still shook his head. Cheetara looked at Panthro. He watched the fight, but it didn't look like the panther was going to help the tiger either.

"You cold-hearted woman….how did I ever fall in love with you?"

"Because you're weak, you're a wimp, and you needed a kind, sweet sympathetic person like me to comfort your own insecurities."

His body on the edge of falling completely over, Tygra had no choice but to unwrap his whip around Jasmine. Free from Tygra's whip, Jasmine screams as she falls in the fiery pit. Tygra turns his head away from the sight. Tygra pulls himself up and out of the pit. He rests on the solid ground. Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro walk to him. Tygra sits up and look up at the ThunderCats.

"Why didn't you help me?" 

"You said we don't give you enough credit. So, we decided to let you handle this on your own." Lion-O said.

Tygra stood up. "Next time, I'll be careful of what I say." He joked. Seriously, he looks at his comrades. "I'm sorry….for everything."

"Forget it, Tygra. We understand. It could've happened to anyone." Lion-O told him.

"I think we all can get crazy when it comes to matters of the heart." Cheetara said.

Tygra looked down the pit where Jasmine's body burned up. "I loved her. I truly did."

"Yeah, you did. Better to love and lost never to have loved at all, right?"

Tygra smiled at Panthro's words of advice. "Right. Let's go, ThunderCats." 

 When the three stepped out of the room, they saw Claudia, Jasmine's servant. 

"Where's the queen?" Claudia asked.

"She met her fate," Tygra said.   
  


Claudia began to cry. She rushed into the room. She saw the pit open and cried even more. Tygra closed the door. 

"Let's go."

"Do you think that is wise?" Cheetara asked Tygra. "Suppose they want to attack us."

"No, they were only following Jasmine's orders. With Jasmine gone, they will have a new queen. More than likely, it'll be Claudia, and I don't think she will be evil like Jasmine." 

"Even though Jasmine was evil, she did make you happy, something neither of us haven't seen in a while. In spite of everything, she did give you something to remember." Cheetara told him.

"Yes, I guess so, Cheetara," Tygra said. "I think I'm a better person because of her, and I'll be careful next time."

"There's someone for everyone Tygra. Your dream girl is out there." Cheetara told him.

"So, Tygra, what took you so long to come out of the shadows? Were you waiting for Jasmine to eat me completely?" Panthro asked.

"Um, no. Actually, I'm not sure. Dramatics maybe?" Tygra guessed.

"Yeah, right." Panthro grumbled.

"Another thing, Tygra, how were you able to become invisible without your whip?" Lion-O asked.

"I've been training myself to do that. It took months, but I did it."

"So, it wasn't an illusion?" Cheetara asked.

A wicked smile crosses his face. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I think I'm entitled to some mystery."


End file.
